gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Love Side Story
|Nächste= }} Love Side Story ist die fünfte Folge der dritten Staffel von Glee. Das Schulmusical "West Side Story" steht an und Rachel und Blaine haben die Hauptrollen der Maria und des Tonys. Doch Arties Meinung nach sind die beiden nicht leidenschaftlich genug für die Rollen und als er sie nach ihren eigenen Erfahrungen fragt, stellt sich heraus, dass beide noch Jungfrauen sind. Außerdem stattet Blaine seiner alten Schule einen Besuch ab und lernt den neuen Leadsänger der Warblers, Sebastian Smythe, kennen. Finn dagegen hofft ein Stipendium als Quarterback zu bekommen, doch der Talentsucher scheint nur Augen für Coach Beiste zu haben. Handlung Artie erzählt, dass er sich in der Rolle des Regisseurs sehr wohl fühlt und sich auf die bevorstehende Aufführung thumb|Tonightzu "West Side Story" sehr freut, ist aber auch etwas traurig, weil er dann keine Leute mehr rumkommandieren kann. Bei den Proben zum Musical ist Artie von Blaines und Rachels Leistung zum Song Tonight nicht zufrieden. Er findet, dass die beiden zwar gut klingen, aber ihnen die Leidenschaft fehlt - und darum würde es im ganzen Musical gehen. Er fragt sie beiden, ob sie schon einmal Sex hatten und Blaine meint, dass er noch auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt warten würde. Rachel stimmt dem zu. Rachel fragt nach den Proben Finn für wen er stimmen will, dieser ist sich jedoch immer noch unsicher, weil Kurt sein Bruder ist. Daraufhin verabreden sich Rachel und Finn bei den Hummels zu Hause und außer ihnen wird niemand zu Hause sein. thumb|left|Kurt fragt Blaine, ob er ihn interessant findetKurt redet mit Blaine in dessen Zimmer über Sex. Er fragt ihn, ob er ihn für langweilig hält, was Blaine auf der Stelle verneint, doch Kurt fragt ihn, ob er nicht schon einmal den Wunsch hatte, dass sie sich die Kleidung vom Leib reißen und übereinander herfallen. Blaine meint zwar, dass er solche Gedanken hatte, aber dass es für ihn so etwas wie Masturbation gibt. Kurt denkt, dass Blaine sich darüber lustig macht, doch dieser macht ihm deutlich, dass er möchte, dass sie sich beide wohl fühlen, wenn sie den nächsten Schritt gehen wollen, und küsst ihn. Später sucht Artie Shannon auf und spricht sie auf ihr plötzliches Verschwinden bei dem Thema "Sex" an, doch sie will nicht darüber reden. Jedoch ist Artie hartnäckig und bringt Shannon dazu mit ihm zu reden. Dann erzählt sie ihm, dass sie noch Jungfrau sei und in den Talentscout Cooter Menkins verliebt ist. Jedoch denkt sie, dass er kein Interesse an ihr hat. thumb|Blaine lädt seine Freunde zum Musical einBlaine ist in seiner alten Schule zu Besuch und erlebt einen Auftritt der Warblers zu Uptown Girl mit. Diese hoffen schon, dass er wieder zurückkommt, doch Blaine wollte sie nur zum Schulmusical einladen, diese freuen sich dennoch und nehmen die Einladung an. Sebastian, der neue Warbler stellt sich Blaine vor und geht mit ihm einen Kaffee trinken. Während ihres Gesprächs singen Rachel und Santana in ihren Rollen als Maria und Anita A Boy Like That, um den aufkommende Spannung zu untermauern. Sebastian findet es schade, dass sie sich nicht kennen gelernt haben, und möchte wissen, warum er die Schule verlassen hat. Blaine erklärt ihm, dass sein Herz an einer anderen Schule hängt, womit er Kurt meint. Sebastian beendet schließlich das Gespräch, fragt Blaine jedoch nach einem erneut Treffen. Dieser willigt ein. Beiste bringt Cooter mit in die Umkleide der McKinley Titans und stellt ihn vor, doch er flirtet in erster Linie mit Shannon. Er wendthumb|left|Erstes Treffenet sich schließlich an die Jungs und erklärt, dass er am Freitag auf der Suche nach Männern ist. Als er auf dem Schulgang entlang läuft, wird er von Artie aufgehalten und er bittet ihn zu einem Gespräch. Dieser wendet sich an den Scout und fragt ihn über Coach Beiste aus. Er erzählt ihm, dass sie ihn immer wieder abweist, doch Artie ermutigt den Scout, Beiste noch mal um ein Date zu bitten. Als Blaine sich später mit Sebastian im Lima Bean trifft, kommt Kurt zufällig vorbei. Er ist sofort etwas skeptisch gegenüber ihm. Dann lädt Sebastian die beiden ins Scandals, eine Schwulenbar, ein. Blaine meint jedoch, dass es nichts für die beiden sei, doch Kurt sagt, sie sollten zusammen dort hingehen und etwas erleben. Bei Finn zu Hause sitzen er und Rachel beim Abendessen. Danach küssen sie sich vor dem Kamin und Rachel meint, sie sei bereit. Doch als Finn dann meint, dass sie vielleicht doch noch warten sollte, platzt Rachel heraus, dass sie noch vor der Aufführung entjungfert werden muss, woraufhin Finn sauer auf Rachel wird. thumb|Mikes Vater überrascht ihn in der SchuleMikes Vater stellt ihn, in der Schule, zur Rede, weil er herausgefunden hat, dass sein Sohn an einem Musical teilnehmen wird. Er ist sauer, weil Mike lächerlichen Träumen hinterherjagt und verlangt, dass er sich umentscheidet. Doch Mike versucht ihm nahe zu legen, dass das Singen und Tanzen, das ist, was er machen möchte und nicht Arzt zu werden. Sein Vater jedoch will, dass er wieder vernünftig wird, da er ihn sonst nicht mehr als Sohn ansehen kann. Mike erwidert daraufhin, dass er dann offenbar keinen Vater mehr hat. Cooter sucht Beiste im Trainingsraum auf und will mit ihr reden. Er hat Blumen mitgebracht und sagt ihr, dass er thumb|left|Cooter schenkt Shannon Blumenauf ein Date mit ihr gehen will. Beiste ist misstrauisch, da er jede Frau haben könnte und sie nicht versteht, warum er sich für sie interessiert. Cooter bietet trotzdem noch mal Freitag nach dem Spiel als Date an. Später ruft Rachel die anderen Glee Mädchen zu einem Treffen ein. Rachel benötigt Tipps, was ihre derzeitige Situation mit Finn angeht. Während Santana ihr sagt, dass Finn schlecht im Bett sei und Quinn nur meint, sie solle sich an ihren Geschehnissen orientieren, erzählt Tina ihr, wie wunderschön ihr erstes Mal war, weil sie und Mike wussten, dass es der richtige Moment war, während Rachel, in ihrer Rolle als Maria, beim Musical I Have a Love singt, um die Gefühle zu verdeutlichen. thumb|Wiedersehen im ScandalsIm Scandals treffen Blaine und Kurt auf Sebastian, als Blaine mit ihm tanzt, unterhält sich Kurt mit David Karofsky. Dieser erzählt, dass es ihm auf seiner neuen Schule sehr gut geht. Er will von vorne anfangen, ohne das seine neuen Freunde etwas von seiner Vergangenheit wissen. Als Kurt und Blaine zum Auto unterwegs sind, um nach Hause zu fahren, versucht Blaine Kurt ins Auto zu ziehen und mit ihm rumzumachen. Kurt wehrt sich aber und erklärt, dass er sich am heutigen Abend nicht gut gefühlt hat, weil Blaine die ganze Zeit mit einem anderen Jungen getanzt hat. Außerdem will er sein erstes Mal mit Blaine nicht erleben, wenn dieser betrunken ist und sich am nächsten Tag sowieso an nichts erinnern wird. Blaine ist beleidigt, weil er nur versucht hat, spontan und fröhlich zu sein, daraufhin beschließt er, lieber nach Hause zu laufen und lässt Kurt stehen. Als das Musical kurz bevor steht, gesteht Rachel Blaine, dass sie noch immer Jungfrau ist, was Blaine ebenso erwidert. Es sind noch fünf Minuten und Artie wird nervös. Emma spricht ihm aber Mut zu, weil er etwas Großartiges geschaffenthumb|left|America habe. Als ihm die Beteiligten dann noch einen Blumenstrauß schenken, fühlt sich Artie schon besser und erklärt, wie gut er sich gefühlt hat, dass ihm alle vertraut haben. Er habe sich noch nie so erwachsen gefühlt. Anschließend beginnt das Musical und die Darsteller performen America. Mike erblickt seine glückliche Mutter im Zuschauerraum, sein Vater aber ist nicht gekommen. Das Muscial wird ein voller Erfolg und die Menge tobt. Rachel und Blaine überlegen hinter der Bühne, wie sie die nächste Szene ordentlich hinbekommen und sprechen sich Mut zu. Als Blaine sich nach der Vorstellung darüber ärgert, dass er ein paar Schritte nicht richtig hinbekommen hat, spricht Kurt ihn an und fragt ihn, ob er für den heutigen Abend motivierter ist, weil die Warblers und Sebastian kommen werden. Blaine, welcher merkt, dass Kurt sich immer noch wegen Sebastian Sorgen macht, thumb|Klaine nach dem ersten Malverdeutlicht ihm, dass er nichts für Sebastian empfindet, und nimmt Kurts Hand. Daraufhin zieht Blaine ihn zu sich ran und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich. Er entschuldigt sich für sein Verhalten vor der Schwulenbar. Kurt entschuldigt sich ebethumb|left|Finchel nach dem ersten Malnfalls, und als er dann noch sagt, wie stolz er auf Blaine sei, kommen diesem die Tränen, weil er gehofft hatte, dass Kurt es sein würde. Als Blaine Kurt fragt, ob er ihn zu der Party, die Artie im Breadstix veranstaltet, begleiten will, verneint Kurt die Frage und sagt, dass er lieber mit ihm zu Blaines Haus fahren will. Dauraufhin singen Blaine und Rachel in ihren Rollen als Tony und Maria beim Musical One Hand, One Heart und es werden Einblendungen von ihnen sowie Finn und Kurt gezeigt, die darauf hin deuten, dass sie mit ihren jeweiligen Partner zum ersten Mal geschlafen haben. Verwendete Musik ::Alle Songs, außer explizit genannte, stammen aus dem Musical "West Side Story". *'Tonight', gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Rachel Berry *'Uptown Girl' von Billy Joel, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers *'A Boy Like That/I Have a Love', gesungen von Rachel Berry und Santana Lopez *'America', gesungen von West Side Story-Cast *'One Hand, One Heart', gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Rachel Berry Hintergrundmusik *'Love Is The Drug' von Roxy Music, dazu getanzt von Blaine in seinem Zimmer *'Poison Arrow' von ABC, als Blaine und Kurt das Scandals betreten *'Don't Leave Me This Way' von Thelma Houston, dazu getantzt von Blaine und Sebastian bzw. Blaine und Kurt Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Damian McGinty' als Rory Flanagan *'Grant Gustin' als Sebastian Smythe *'Eric Bruskotter' als Cooter Menkins *'LaMarcus Tinker' als Shane Tinsley *'Keong Sim' als Mike Chang, Sr. *'Tamlyn Tomita' als Julia Chang *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'Curt Mega' als Nick *'Riker Lynch' als Jeff *'Dominic Barnes' als Trent *'Eddy Martin' als Thad *'Titus Makin Jr.' als David *'Joey Haro' als Warbler *'Cooper Rowe' als Warbler *'Steven Skyler' als Warbler *'Jazzmun' als Drag Queen Tina Turner *'Fred Stoverink' als Türsteher Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester Trivia *Die Episode hatte in den USA 6.91 Millionen Zuschauer. *In Das neue Toastament sagte Rachel, dass sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit nicht verliert, bis sie 25 ist, viele Tonys gewonnen hat und ihre Broadwaykarriere beständig ist. In dieser Episode ändert sie ihre Meinung und verliert sie an Finn. *Es gibt zwei versteckte Bilder von Kurt. Eins steht in Blaines Zimmer, auf dem Kurt einen schwarzen Anzug trägt und als sein Wahlplakat wollte und das zweite im Hummel-Hudson-Haushalt, auf dem Kurt einen schwarzen Mantel und einen Sweater oder eine Weste darunter trägt. **Artie hat seinen ersten Voiceover in der Episode. *Brittanys Zeile: "Er kroch einfach in mein Zelt; Alieninvasion" sorgte für viel Diskussion darüber, ob sie bei ihrem ersten Mal sexuell missbraucht wurde. Es könnte aber auch sein, dass Brittany durchweg verwirrt von der Situation war. *Das ist nach Angeregte Organismen die zweite Episode, die keine Solos beinhaltet. *Sebastian-Darsteller Grant Gustin und Joey Haro, der einen anderen Warbler spielt, waren beide zuvor auf einer nationalen Tour von West Side (Gustin als Baby John und Haro als Chino). Grant beendete die Tour nur einige Tage vor seinem Dreh zu dieser Episode. Jedoch spielte keiner im Schulmusical "West Side Story" mit, da ihre Charaktere Schüler der Dalton Academy sind. Sie sehen es sich aber an der McKinley an, nachdem Blaine sie dazu eingeladen hat. *Da vier der gesungenen Songs in der Episode aus "West Side Story" sind, mögen es viele Fans, sie als inoffizielle Tributepisode zu bezeichnen. *Joey Richter, ein Freund von Blaine-Darsteller Darren Criss und mit dem er in vielen Projekten zusammen gearbeitet hat, sprach für die Rolle des Sebastian vor. Gerüchten zufolge bekam er sie nicht, da es einen massiven Glee/Starkid Fanzusammenbruch ausgelöst hätte. Joey ist später als einer der Adam's Apples zu sehen. *Eins der Mädchen aus America trägt ein ähnliches Kleid, das die New Directions- und die Troubletones-Mädchen später bei den Nationals tragen. *Das ist die zweite Episode, die eine "nicht jugendfrei"-Meldungsinhaltnachricht kurz vor der Ausstrahlung zeigt. Die erste war Sexy und die dritte ist Letzte Chancen mit Schuss. *Das ist die erste von zwei Episoden, die keine Szene im Chorraum beinhaltet. Die zweite ist Ladies First. *Die Single von A Boy Like That beinhaltet I Have a Love, was gleich danach in "West Side Story" gesungen wird. In der Episode ist das nicht der Fall. *Das ist nach Spielverderberspiele, Liebe ist ein weiter Weg, Duette und Das jüngste Gerücht die fünfte Episode, in der zwei Duette von denselben Personen gesungen wurden. *Laut dem Originalskript, gewonnen und veröffentlicht vom "The Box Scene Project", sollte es anfangs eine Performance im Scandals mit Blaine, Kurt und den Dragqueens zu You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) und Do You Really Want to Hurt Me geben. Quelle 1 Quelle 2 **''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' wurde stattdessen in der sechsten Staffel, The Hurt Locker, Part Two, performt. *In diesem Skript war ebenfalls eine herausgeschnittene Szene zwischen Finn und Kurt enthalten. Quelle *Die Performance, die in der Episode gezeigt wurde, ist eigentlich strikt verboten. Music Theatre International, die Firma die die Serie für Theatergruppen lizensiert zu performen, verbat jeder Gruppe strikt das Musical mit Unterschieden vom Originalmusicalbuch, -songs oder geschichte zu performen. Sie äußern speziell, dass die Lizenz keine Erlaubnis gibt, die Filmversion des Musicals (nämlich, männliche Sharks nicht in America einzubeziehen und die Reihenfolge der Songs, besonders Cool und Gee Officer nicht zu verändern). Einfach den Dialog de Musicals zu ändern, um der 1961 Filmversion zu entsprechen (was ebenfalls in der Episode gemacht wurde) ist verboten. Quelle Fehler *Wenn Kurt im Lima Bean hinter Blaine auftaucht, zeigt ihn die Seitenansicht nur wenige Zentimeter Schritte entfernt. Wenn die Kamera jedoch zu Kurts Sicht wechselt, ist er etliche Schritte von Blaine entfernt. *Als Karofsky sich im Scandals hinsestzt, hat er ein Bier in der Hand, dennoch fragt er den Barkeeper nach einem. Als der Kamerawinkel dann von hinter Kurt und Karofsky wechselt, verschwindet das Bier, das er hatte, als er sich hingesetzt hat und Dave bekommt das von ihm bestellte. *Wenn Rachel nach dem Musical Finn besucht, fragt sie ihn, wo alle sind. Er erklärt, dass Kurt bei Blaine ist und dass Burt und "Carole", anstatt Burt und "Mum", nach Toledo gefahren sind. *Als Finn sauer ist und Rachel erzählt, wie er dabei versagte, das Football-Stipendium zu bekommen, wechselt die Kamera zwischen ihnen hin und her. Jedes Mal wenn Rachel gezeigt wird, sitzt ihr Haar in einer anderen Position. *Finn sagt Rachel, dass sie es nicht tun müssen, weil das Musical vorbei ist. Jedoch wird angedeutet, dass weitere Aufführungen folgen, da Blaine übte, nachdem er bei der Eröffnungsshow einen Schritt vermasselte, was er nicht tun würde, wenn es nur eine Aufführung gewesen wäre. Außerdem äußern Artie, Emma und Shannon in Das Maria-Duell explizit, dass Mercedes und Rachel die gleiche Performancezeit haben würden, was bei nur einer Show ebenfalls nicht der Fall wäre. *Wenn Mike Chang, Sr. Mikes Spindtür zuschlägt, bleiben einige Papiere dazwischen stecken, die in der nächsten Einstellung aber weg sind. *Bevor Finn und Rachel aufeinander anstoßen, ist sein Glas leer. Als sie in der nächsten Einstellung anstoßen, ist es auf einmal voll. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S3 Kategorie:Artikel des Monats